the Shrine of Your Lies
by A-human-I-hope
Summary: "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." Will Dean Winchester, district four's victor of the 68th Hunger Games, be able to go through the Games again?
1. I've walked that road before

**This is a kinda AU from Suzanne Collin's book, Catching Fire. Where I replaced Finnick Odair with Dean Winchester, because I think they are much alike. There are also other Characters from both The Hunger Games and Supernatural in it. **

**I really hope this chapter turned out alright.**

* * *

><p>The evening was starting to settle in when the television went on. John was cleaning up the kitchen because Mary had done the cooking. But as soon as the television went on, the dirty plates were forgotten and John joined Mary and Dean who were already seated on the couch. They had already known that an announcement was to be made tonight, so the entire day they had been uptight, their eyes flickering to the TV every few seconds.<p>

Dean's leg couldn't seem to keep still, and he bit his lips every few seconds as the seal of Panem bursts into the black screen. As if to prepare himself he leans forward, resting his arms on his legs. Mary gives him a reassuring look before turning back to the television as well, grabbing the hand of her husband.

They all breathe in relieve as Caesar Flickerman stands before the training center babbling happy about the upcoming marriage of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Dean even goes as far as outright laughing in relieve. 'I really thought that would be something important,' he wants to say but instead keeps his mouth shut, watching photo's from Katniss Everdeen in the dresses the Capitol people had forced her into. And it all looks so wrong, so wrong to watch a seventeen year old girl in a wedding dress, while the Capitol mocks the victors. You never really win, it seems to say, you'll never get freedom you were promised.

Dean watches quietly as the audience booh's and cheers for their favorite – or least favorite dresses.

After the six dresses are shown Caesar tells the viewers that they can choose their favorite dress from twelve o'clock to the next day. He yells something to the audience and they all cheer. Dean is already reaching to the remote as Caesar tells them to keep watching, because tonight there is something big announced. And there forms a knot in Dean's stomach.

"It must be the reading of the card." John tells Dean.

The anthem plays and Dean presses his lips together as the hated face of President Snow takes over the television. He's followed by a young boy; barely older than ten, dressed in a white suit, clutching a wooden box in his hands. The anthem stops, and the knot in Dean's stomach tightens as the President begins to speak about the dark days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

Dean thinks of the rebelling districts, like district 11, as Castiel had informed him in between words. The President reminds everyone of the previous Quarter Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Dean doesn't even think about how that must've felt, send to your death by your own district.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

The year one of the only victors of district 12 won.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." The president says, and the boy dressed in the white suit steps forward and holds out the wooden hands with slightly shaking hands. The knot in Dean's stomach is so tight that Dean thinks he might puke. People all over Panem are leaning forward, some in excitement and some in fear.

As soon as the president opens the envelope Dean thinks for a moment he might really puke. Without hesitation, the President reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Dean's stomach drops as Mary cries out and hides her head in John's shirt.

"Fuck!" He yells out and stands up.

"Fuck! Fuck! _FUCK!"_ Dean's voice breaks on the third one. Frustrated he kicks the chair John had used earlier to change the light bulb with, causing Mary to gasp and John to yell a startled "Son!". Dean ignores them as he drags his hand across his face, his other hand on his hip. If he doesn't have to relive his nightmares, then his friends have to. The friends he made because he wouldn't have to fear for their safety. The friends he has to kill or be killed by. A strangled sob comes out of his mouth. He sinks to the ground as he thinks about how the 75th games must look like. It was hard enough to kill children he didn't know, but his friends? Castiel, Jo.. A sob makes his entire body shake.

As a red-eyed Sam and Jessica make their way into the victors house, Dean is already at his fifth glass of strong alcohol. His father is sitting on the chair next to him, with his mother's hand on his shoulder, desperately trying to gain Dean's attention. Sam walks towards his brother and lays a hand on his arm while Jess stands behind him, trying to stop the sobs that come out of her mouth. Dean's teary eyes find Jessica's and wants to tell her it's okay. The words form in his mouth and he opens his mouth to speak. Instead a sob breaks out and his body begins to shake as tears start to form in his eyes. He pushes all the comforting hands away. His vision is blurry because of the tears but he keeps his focus on the television, with the remote clutched in his hand. He watches as the faces of people he recognize come past. The faces of his friends, while a voice tells him how much changes of surviving they have. They also show them the most impressive moments of their games. Dean's entire body shakes as another sob fights past his lips as he sees his sixteen year old self pull the twelve year old Sam behind him, and this time he allows his brother to put his arm around him, pressing him against Sam's side, Sam is also trebling and tears fight their way out of his eyes. On another day Dean would've joked about Sam's Girlyniss. He would have said it in better times, but nothing had been really good since he had won his games at sixteen year old.

Only after he watches Castiel kill the last tribute with nothing more than some old metal stick he jumps up to run to the phone. It might be really stupid, to call another possible tribute, but he really needs the comforting voice of his best friend, and he doesn't care that it sounds really sappy. The phone rings twice before Castiel picks up. He turns his back to his family, who had all watched him jump up and run to the phone.

"Hello?" The voice that answers is a lot more lower than normal, and it's loathed with sadness.

"Cas?" He ask, his voice unsteady.

"Dean." His name is said with so much relieve that Dean smiles a half smile, nothing more than a quick pull of his lips.

"Heya Cas, how're ya doing?" He asks with what he tried to be a steady voice, talking with him as if it was a normal day.

It takes Castiel a moment to answer. "Not so good." He hears whispered to him before Castiel scrapes his throat.

"How are you, Dean?" He asks with a louder voice.

Dean shuffles on his feet, and turns to look at his family, who are all looking at him with concerned eyes. He turns around again and listens to Castiel's unsteady breathing for a moment before answer with a soft "same." It is quiet for a moment as they both listen to each other's breathing. Then Dean hears a loud crash coming from Castiel's side of the phone, followed by a couple of screams.

"Dean I – " Castiel never gets to finish his sentence as the connection is suddenly thrown off. Leaving Dean with the phone to his ear for a couple of seconds.

_"__FUCK"_ Dean screams again, scaring everyone in the room, and with a crash the phone is broken into pieces. The rebellions are put to an end by sending the victors into the arena, the last pieces of hope crushed under the thumbs of the Capitol. Well, if that's how they want to play it, then Dean Winchester has a little hell to raise.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you if you actually took time to read this, and I hope it wasn't to bad. I know the characters are a bit out of person, I'm working on it..<strong>

**I don't know when the next update is going to be. Please let me know if there is anything wrong with my grammer, I'm dutch so English isn't my first language..**

**Okay, bye? And if you liked it, see you next time...**


	2. I don't have the right name

**So new chapter, yay. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.. **

**Disclamer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Supernatural. If I did, I really doubt I would spend my time writing fanfiction about it.**

On the day of the reaping rain was pouring out of the sky. There weren't any boats seen on the water. The population of district four is shaking and wet from head to toe as they stand around the small roped-off area. Dean's gaze is on the bowl with three names in it.

They had all danced around the fact that the chance of Dean going to the games again was really big. There were only 3 manly victors left for district four. The fourth one had died a couple of weeks before the card for the Quarter Quell was read. The other two victors where Bobby and Vic. But Bobby hadn't been able to use his legs after he won the games, and sending a man in a wheelchair to the games wouldn't be any fun. And Vic was such a butt-kisser of the Capitol that Dean wondered if they would want Vic dead. A victor who loved the Capitol was hard to find, after all. But Dean had always been more rebelling against the Capitol, and only if they used his loved ones against him he would do what they said with his head bowed. And the things they made him do. The shudder that went through his body causes him to look down, only looking up as a flustered Becky Rosen walks up the stage. The reaping doesn't take long, Becky talks about how much she is going to miss her favorite victors. Becky had probably already written most of them off for dead.

Dean dares to take a glimpse to his side, where his family stands. John and Mary are clutching to each other for comfort, and Sam has his arms around Jess, holding her tight. He tries to send a reassuring smile their way, but by the look of it, it came more out as a grimace.

His gaze falters as Missouri is called upon the stage. Missouri walks up with her head held high, and Dean feels pride for the older woman. They had never really got on good, but the woman had some dignity in her that you couldn't help but respect. The family's from the female tributes sigh in relieve, happy that their daughter or sister isn't chosen to go to the games.

Dean bites his lips as Becky makes their way to the bowl of the male tributes. He spares a glance at Bobby, and one at Vic, who are both staring at the bowl. The steps that Becky takes seem to take longer than normal, and the seconds become hours as she slowly folds the paper open. The entire district holds their breath, just like they had done the years before. And the only sound is the rain falling down. Then the slightly wavering voice of Becky sounds loud through the speakers. "And the male tribute for district four is… Dean Winchester."

And the world collapses on itself. His mother cries out and Jess' sobs sound louder than ever before. Dean's chest feels too tight as he makes his way to the stage. For a moment Dean doesn't think he can breathe. He doesn't think the world could go on. But the rain still falls, Vic still looks relieved, and his mother still cries. And Dean is still going to the arena. Dean doesn't cry about it, instead he feels numb. He never expected to go back to the arena when he won.

"This are this year's tributes. Dean Winchester and Missouri Mossely!"  
>Dean barely notices that he has to shake Missouri's hand, and once that's done Dean gets pulled into the Justice Building. They're brought to the back door.<p>

"But my family!" Dean brings out as he is shoved into the car.

"New protocol." The peacekeeper smiles at him. A cruel smile that makes his blood cook.

"No! I have to say goodbye!" Dean screams, trying to fight of the peacekeepers on him. But he is no match for four people with guns, so soon he is seated next to Becky, who seems slightly put off from the events too. Peacekeepers hurry them into the train and slam the door close. Dean swears before hanging his head to the door.

"Bye." He whispers to the district that is coming past.

No one tries to stop him when he makes his way to his room.

The lights outside are dimming when Becky calls him for dinner. For a moment he wonders what would happen if he doesn't go, if he would just let himself starve before the games even started. He decides against the idea, knowing it wouldn't be possible, and he rather wouldn't want some peacekeeper forcing food down his throat. Instead he quickly stalks out of his room, untangling the necklace he got from his brother years before.

In the dining hall, his eyes wander to the alcohol glasses, but with a stern look from Bobby he decides against it.

Dean doesn't say anything as they eat, content to have something quiet around him before he is forced into the loud and bright Capitol.

The diner, as usually, is amazing, not that Dean really notices it while he is stuffing food down his throat.

After diner, Becky suggests that they watch the reaping. Missouri doesn't even bothers to come out. When Bobby asked her she had answered that she would notice soon enough who the other tributes were. Dean sits next to Bobby with a nervous feeling. Even though he is not a believer, he sends a quick prayer that his friends are sparred.

Becky keeps glancing at him as district four comes on. No one says anything as he is called forward, and the camera focuses for a moment on his family, it even zooms in on Sam. One of the commentators says that it's really unfortunate that they have to say goodbye to their prettiest victor, another argues that they still have Castiel and Peeta.

On district seven Dean shifts forward as he sees Jo in the roped-off area.

"Let's hope the best, boy." Bobby sighs, shifting around in his wheelchair.

Neither of the two comment as Jo is called forward, but Dean's stomach drops more. Jo had been one of his best friends in the Capitol, she was one of the only ones that knew how it was to have the Capitol use you.

Becky sighs sadly, "I always liked her, had such pit in her."

Ashe is also called forward, by the commentators he is immediately written off as dead.

By the other districts no one really catches his attention. Sure, it was bad that he already knew all of them, but it was worse when it was your friend.

District eleven causes Dean to shift forward again, holding his breath as he sees Castiel. Castiel has a black eye, and they all noticed how many peacekeepers had their guns on the citizens. Dean swears when Castiel's name is called, wondering how he got so unlucky. Castiel stands next to Seeder, and before he is roughly dragged of stage, he raises his fingers in a three-finger salute. Seeder and the district follow, and the film makes a rough cut to district 12. Becky gasps in surprise.

"That boy got some fire in him."Bobby comments, and Dean nods without really realizing it.

Dean knows that Castiel's chances of survival just got a whole lot less, but he still is proud of his best friend. In district 12, Katniss Everdeen – not that anyone's surprised – gets called forward. After that Haymitch Albertney gets called forward, and Dean could swear Bobby's sighs in relieve as Peeta volunteers. One of the commentators looks like she is about to cry, because "the odds are never in the favor of the star-crossed lovers." Then they end it with the promise that "it's going to be the _best_ games ever."

When Dean quickly stalks out of the room no one comments on it.

**Well another chapter, I think I'm making saturday my usually update day, I'm not sure though. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it didn't suck to much. Feel free to comment on my grammer, or correct me on something.**

**I would also love to hear your thoughts about it? If you want to?**

**Bye, hopefully see you next time. **


	3. lost her where the music never plays

**Hi again! Another update, yay. later than the other two** **through, sorry for that. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but eh. Thank you if you haven't already given up on my terrible writing skills. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Supernatural, all the rights belong to Suzanne Collins and Eric Kripke. **

"C'mon Alastair, do it!" The delighted laughter of Lilith dragged Dean to the ground. Both of his arms were pinned to his side, and when Dean looked up he saw the gruesome face of Alastair.

"Dean-o, so glad we could meet again."Alastair grinned, placing his knees on both of his arms.

"We have a bit of unfinished business, don't we?" Alastair grinned up to Lilith, who smiled back with that smile that seemed too big for her face.

He struggled to get free, only to be pinned down harder, making him yelp in pain.

"Aw, look at him, trying to get free. It's a lost cause, Winchester. We got you now." The bitter sweet voice of Lilith said. Only it didn't sound like Lilith. Dean looked up in confusion, and saw Jo smiling at him.

"Jo! Jo, please don't." Dean begged, trying to shift away from his captors.

A hand was placed beneath his face, and he was pulled back by Castiel, who now sat in the place where Alastair had just sat a moment ago. He felt a silver knife tearing the skin of his neck, and while he was gurgling he heard the two of them laugh.

Dean wakes up with a gasp, and for a moment he could swear he tastes the iron taste of blood on his tongue. Pushing away his blankets, he struggled to get out of his bed. The feeling of the cold floor against his feet pressed the nightmare further away. The clock on the other side of the room tells him it's just a bit over 3 AM.

"So much for sleep," Dean mutters to himself, shivering as the cold air of the night hit him.

Moving to close the window, Dean stops himself the last second as the smell of a forest hit him. It smells nothing like the salty taste of the sea that always hung around district four, Dean notes. And not for the first time since he left district four, Dean wonders how far away he already is from his home, and how much closer he is to the Capitol.

Dean knows that soon he has to slip back into his act of Dean Winchester, womanizer and proud victor of district four. And for a moment he wonders if he could do that for another year.

Dean is never going to get used to his prep team prodding at him. However, this time they do so in silence. Of all people he has to say goodbye to, he hadn't expect that his prep team would be the one who would cry the most.

'Why the long faces? This ain't gonna be the last time you see me." He winks, hoping that they would stop. God, _he_ is the one that is about to get send out to kill people.

That only seems to sadden them more, or maybe it's the fact that after the games they wouldn't be able to say that they are the prep team of Dean Winchester.

When his stylist walks in he wants to scream, even she looks like she is about to cry. The clothes – if he really could call it that – exist about nothing more than a net that is wrapped around his middle, just so that you don't see anything while you also see _everything_. His stylist says she needs to do a thing or two and promises to meet him at the correction centre. In the elevator he gives himself a second to prepare himself, to slip into the role he had mastered over the years. He hates how easy it goes now. The elevator ride is quick, and as soon he steps out, he forces a cocky grin and winks at stylists who look at him with affection. He does the same at the other victors who look at him annoyed. On his way he snatches up some sugar cubes for the horses.

He soon notices Katniss Everdeen, standing alone beside the horses of her carriage. He strolls casually over to the horses, feeding them a sugar cube. He pops a sugar cube in his own mouth, and smirks at the girl on fire.

"Hello, Katniss," he says, as if they have known each other for years.

"Hello, Dean," she tries to respond as casually as he did, but fails.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asks, leaning a bit against the horse. He got _really_ good at this act.

"No thanks, I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

Dean smirks, and is about to respond as he notices Castiel.

Careful to not break his act, he casually waves Cas over. Castiel is dressed in an outfit of a farmer, with dirt on it like he just came from the field.

"Dude, what are you even wearing?" He chooses to ignore that the black eye is still visibly under all the layers of make-up and dirt.

"My stylist has an, _ah_, interesting choice in clothes." Cas answers, tugging at his sleeves. Castiel looks up at Katniss, who looks at Castiel with interest. She had probably seen Castiel on the day of the reaping too.

"It's a real honor to meet you, Katniss Everdeen." Castiel says, and stares maybe a bit to concentrated at her, that it almost becomes creepy.

"Ahw Cas, don't get all flirty with her, you know she's engaged – really sorry that you had to blow that one off by the way." He says to Katniss.

"Oh there comes her husband to be, we better go. Bye girl on fire." He pulls Cas away, and winks at Katniss.

Once he has pulled Castiel all the way to his carriage, he turns to look at his best friend. Breaking the act he smiles at his best friend.

"Man, it is good to see you." He says, pulling Castiel in a hug, which he returns after a moment of considering.

"If we had only met under other circumstances."

"Yeah, well there is always something. Have you seen Jo yet?"

"No not yet, she should arrive her soon though."

Before Jo joins them Bobby is already making his way towards them, followed by Becky, who seems delight to have so many victors around her.

"Bobby."Castiel gives him a nod, he gets a tap on the hat in return.

Becky gasps at Castiel's outfit. "You look adorable."She fusses, whilst Dean rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, they're really to _die_ for." He agrees sarcastically. At the glare he gets from Castiel, he can't help but to say: "No really, I would _kill_ for that outfit."

Then he looks around the centre once more, seeing tributes already climbing up their carriage.

"Well it looks like we won't see Jo yet. I think you should go back to your place." He says towards Castiel, who quickly shuffles away from Becky.

"I'll see you, Dean." He says in goodbye.

As Dean climbs up the cart next to Missouri, he does a quick sweep of the room. Then he notices Jo, standing next to Ashe. He snorts at her outfit, both Jo and Ashe are dressed as trees. When Jo looks at him he mouths: 'nice outfit'. She responds with her middle finger.

The carriages begin to ride, and he can already hear the shouts of exciting from the Capitol as soon as district 1 disappears from the correction centre. Looking ahead of himself he puts on his best smile, and dreads the moment he has to face the people of the Capitol again.

**So this chapter is done.. Sorry that the chapters are so short , I will try and chance that in the future. **

**If you would take the time to review on this story I would really appreciate it!**

**Bye, and I hopefully see you next time :). **

**_P.S: Anyone excited for the new episode thursday?_**


	4. Time to make one last appeal

**Another late update, sorry! I still hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Catching Fire or Supernatural, if I did, I really doubt I would spend my time making poorly written fanfiction about it. **

**Also the title from this chapter comes from the song Stop and Stare from Onerepublic. **

* * *

><p>"Play nice," is the last advice Bobby gives him as the horses began to ride. And that's what he does, keeping a grin on his face the entire time, he blows kisses and waves at the crowd. They scream out his name like they have done before. He remembers the first time he had been here, shaking and scared. His thoughts had been on Sam.<p>

Sam had been a safe haven for him through his first game. Knowing that he needed to get up again, because Sam would be watching alone, scared for his brother.

Sometimes Dean wonders if Sam still needs him. But the day before the reaping Sam had told him that he wanted him home again, Dean had a wedding to attend, after all. Would Sam and Jess still have a wedding when he doesn't get back? If they did, it surely wouldn't be as good without his winning money. But according to Sam that doesn't matter. Dean hopes it doesn't, because as soon as he is dead, the money would stop coming.

His left over money might buy them some more time to find jobs, but if he wouldn't survive, his parents will be moved back to their 'house' by the beach. Sam may be able to keep his house in the shopping street for a while, but then the money would be gone, and then Sam and Jess will have to move back into their parents house. Well, at least there would be more room, when he's gone, Dean thinks grimly. He must have been frowning, because Missouri pores him in the side, moving his attention to the crowds that Dean had been able to block off. Dean starts to wave again, he hadn't noticed that he stopped. He also notices that Missouri doesn't wave. But then again, she had never done anything to show her love to the Capitol, so she sure as hell wouldn't do that now. The ride is almost done when they are at the end, waiting for president Snow's speech. Dean does his best to keep his smile on his face, but when he looks at his reflection, he sees that his eyes are on fire. He wonders if the people at home see it too. President Snow thanks them, and promises the Capitol people another great year. The Chariot goes faster back to the Correction centre. And in no time Dean is stepping of the carriage with a lot of excited talking from his stylist. Bobby gives him a nod, and that's all he needs to know that he did well. The other tributes are also stepping of the wagons, and Dean brushes past the other people to get to the carriage of district seven. Jo is clearly not amused by her stylist's choice, pulling at the dress with a scowl on her face.

"Tree is a nice look on you." Dean says in amusement.

"You look nice as well, fishnet." She bites back, tugging her hair lose.

"I know you love it."

They see Castiel and Seeder standing next to Bobby and Haymitch. Bobby jerks his head, and Dean knows he has to come.

"C'mon, you haven't seen Cas already right?" At Jo's headshake, he begins to push his way through the tributes and stylists again.

"He looks almost worse than you do."

Castiel's cheeks are red from the chariot ride, and he's listening to Bobby and Haymitch talking. Dean sees Katniss and Peeta also making their way to them.

"Haymitch." Dean acknowledges him with a nod. Haymitch never really seemed to like him. But then again, Haymitch also has an act to uphold. Castiel greets Jo, and Jo starts a conversation about their ridiculous clothes. The star crossed lovers join them with linked hands. As Katniss awkwardly hugs Seeder, Dean pretends he doesn't hear her ask about the families. It's always a terrible thing, feeling like you have to protect someone. Dean knows it all too well.

The guards aren't very comfortable with the idea of tributes being together, and soon they are all one by one, ushered to the elevator. Jo quickly darts after Katniss and Peeta, ending up in the elevator with them while Bobby, Seeder, Castiel and Dean have to wait. The guard at the door watches Castiel warily. Maybe all of the guards are given lists of tributes who pose the biggest treats. If they are, then Castiel is probably on top of those.

They don't let Castiel and Seeder get in the elevator with them. So after awkward 'goodnight's' and promises of see you tomorrow's. Dean and Bobby are alone in the elevator.

"Tomorrow training starts again." Bobby says.

"I know."

Bobby sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. "You're going to have to look for more allies."

Dean shrugs, if it were his choice he wouldn't be allies with anyone. It was worse killing your friends than seeing them up on the screen one evening.

Bobby seems to feel that because he says, "if you're going in there alone, you're gonna be one of the first one killed. People ain't gonna turn against their allies if they still have some loners to take care of."

Dean doesn't argue with that. "I'll see it tomorrow, I guess."

Surprisingly enough, Dean sleeps through the night. He is awakened by the smell of breakfast and people talking. For a moment he sees his mother before him, smiling over her teacup. Then he hears the pitch of Becky and suddenly he is back to the realization that he is in the Capitol. He pushes his blankets away, and climbs out of his bed. His necklace gets stuck behind his closet door, and he jerks it lose before making his way through the dining room in clothes laid down for him.

"There he is!" Becky exclaims, waving her hands towards the chair next to him. "You have to hurry! Training starts in less than forty minutes."

Dean's mind clears up better after a cup of coffee. Over the table Missouri and Bobby discuss ideas for training. Missouri has already made up her mind about allies, claiming that she would do better off alone. Bobby insists on Dean finding allies today, and tries to convince Missouri to at least look for allies.

She refuses.

His fingers trailed over the trident. Sighing, he looks around. _Allies_, he has to find allies. There is almost no one there yet, only Brutus and Meg. And Dean is sure as hell not making allies with them, he'll end up stabbed in the back after the first day. When the tributes from district 12 arrive, Dean considers going up to them and talk for a bit. Katniss would make a handy ally, Dean is pretty sure of it. Peeta might as well, Dean had seen his skills with the knife last year. He also knows that both of them wouldn't make a big thing of turning against him, or using him. Dean decides against going to them.

Bit by bit more tributes start to come in, but Castiel and Jo aren't there yet.

On ten o'clock sharp, Atala, the woman who runs training, starts her spiel, unfazed by the short attendance. During her speech, Castiel slips in, and quietly stands next to Dean. Atala pays no attention to him.

Atala runs through the list of stations, both combat and survival, and with a good luck she releases them to train.

Dean turns to look at Castiel. "Where do you wanna start?"

Castiel doesn't give an answer, instead he looks around at the stations.

"Maybe we can start with the survival stations?" Dean asks, seeing that most of the tributes are busy with the combat stations. Maybe he can stall of making new allies for a bit.

They start at the fire-making station, only to be joined by the two tributes of district three. _Nuts and Volts, _that's what Jo had called them. Dean glances around to look for Jo, and sees that's she is fighting with Ashe, and by the looks of it, winning.

Wiress and Beetee make decent company, making light conversation over the crackling of the fire. Dean already knows a thing or two about making a fire, but with flints it is a lot harder. He is so busy with the flints, that he doesn't notice that Katniss has also joined them, easily slipping into the conversation of hobby's with Beetee and Wiress. His hobby of fishing seems kind of boring next to Beetee's and Wiress's hobby of inventing things. But it was the only thing that could get his attention for longer than a couple of minutes after the games. So Sam had taken it up himself to take Dean fishing in between school. Castiel talks about the flowers he plants around the church of his family. And Katniss asks about the shortage of food they are getting from district eleven. Castiel glances towards the peacekeepers that are keeping an eye on them. "Yes, under the _circumstances _of the weather we couldn't plant nearly as many as we normally do." Castiel had used exactly the same words when he had informed Dean of the uprisings in district eleven.

"But because of the peacekeepers _help _we could still produce enough to have the minimum. Did you have any similar backups in coal production, this year?" Castiel asks Katniss, obviously interested in district twelve's circumstances.

"No. Well, we lost a couple of weeks when they brought in a new Head Peacekeeper and his crew, but nothing major," Katniss explains. "To production, I mean. Two weeks sitting around your house doing nothing just means two weeks of being hungry for most people."

No uprisings in district 12, than.

"Oh. That's a shame," says Wiress in a slightly disappointed voice. "I found your district very ..." She trails off, distracted by something in her head.

"Interesting," fills in Beetee. "We both did."

Dean feels a bit of shame for district four. They hadn't come further than whispers of an uprising, everyone had been scared, especially after the reading of the card. Dean wonders what the situation at home now is.

"Well, there aren't very many of us in Twelve," Katniss says defense. "Not that you'd know it nowadays by the size of the Peacekeeping force. But I guess we're interesting enough."

After that, Dean and Castiel move on to the next station, and are joined by Jo. The three of them work their way through which berries are poisoned and which are not in silence. Jo is the first one to break the silence.

"It's weird isn't it? Going into the arena with these guys?" She asks, examining a berrie.

Dean and Castiel agree. The silence after that seems to be more heavy. All three of them trying to think of something to say, but not finding any words to do so. The silence lasts until Atala announces that it's time for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you aren't only reading this so that you can laugh about how stupid it is. <strong>

**Just as a side note: In this story I am making Castiel a christian. I really hope this doesn't offend anyone. (It also won't focus around it, it's just something I did to make the transition from angel to human. I may put in some prayers or something, nothing big.) There might be some God-bashing (?) from Dean later, but if you watch the show I don't think it will be much different. **

**While we're talking about Castiel; yes I am making him a rebel, cuz I think that Castiel would be like that. **

**Also a big thank you that this story has already 123 views! It means a lot to me. **

**Uhm.. If you would take the time to review this story, it will make the world to me. **

**Bye, hopefully see you next time!**

**I will probably not update next saturday, because I have an open day (?) at school, which I have to attend. **


	5. There was nowhere else to go

**First of all: Sorry that I haven't uploaded this story in a while! I had some busy weeks, but now I have an one week long vacation, so I will probably update again soon :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor Supernatural, otherwise Finnick would've survived and Castiel would be in more episodes. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Dean steps out of the elevator, Bobby and Becky are on top of him trying to get answers.<br>"How was it?"Bobby asks.  
>"Well, training was exciting as it ever's gonna get, I guess." He answers. After lunch, Cas had walked off with Jo, leaving him alone. He'd searched for Missouri, but he had found her making fish hooks with Seeder and Katniss, and had left them to be. Instead, he went to Ashe, who was throwing spears with Peeta. Peeta seems like a nice boy, but Dean doesn't think he could team up with him. Maybe because he reminds Dean a bit too much of Sammy. The way he had focused on the task, frowning just like Sam did when he couldn't get something right.<br>"Any allies?" Bobby asks, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Uh.." It wasn't like he hadn't looked for them. He just hasn't found them yet.<br>"Maybe Jo and Cas, if they wanna." Dean says, turning his head away.  
>He hears Bobby sigh.<br>"And maybe Ashe can join too, I mean if he wants too."  
>"Dean…"<br>Dean turns his head to look Bobby in the eyes.  
>"What?"<br>"You're gonna get killed this way, son."  
>So? Dean thinks, he's pretty sure that Bobby also knows that Dean is very likely not making it out alive.<br>He shrugs in answer, moving further into the apartment of district four.  
>"Dinner is ready in a hour." Bobby sighs in defeat.<br>Dean nods and moves towards his room, plucking his sweaty clothes off in the way. He pretends not to hear Becky's dreamily sigh.

After a shower, Dean makes his way towards the living room.  
>"Oh Dean, glad you could join us." Becky says to him with a smile.<br>Dean plucks down in his chair, reaching over the bread basket to get something to at least nibble on. The bread is in the form of a fish, and Dean sighs as he breaths in the smell of home.  
>"So, I've spoken to the other mentors, and Chaff's told me that Seeder has requested you as an ally." Bobby says to Missouri, who chews her food while looking thoughtfully.<br>"I'll think about it."  
>Bobby nods, happy that Missouri is at least thinking about making an ally, now.<br>"And the Capitol people are busy making bets." Bobby says to them, drinking something out of a flask that's probably not lemonade.  
>"The highest are on the girl from district 12." Informs Bobby them.<br>"They would be crazy not to, girl knows how to shoot." Missouri comments.  
>Dean nods his agreement.<br>"She really that good?" Bobby asks, curiously.  
>"Could hit a fly from a mile away," claims Missouri, nodding.<br>Bobby raises his eyebrow to Dean, "not ally worthy?"  
>Dean shrugs, it's not like he hadn't thought of it, he just didn't think it would work out.<br>"Think about it." Bobby requests, dropping his cutlery on his plate.  
>"Don't go to sleep too late tonight. You've training in the morning." Bobby says, and then he turns his wheelchair and rolls away.<br>"I'm done too." Dean says, dropping his bread on his plate. He stands up and rubs the crumbs from his shirt.

It's around 5 AM when Dean wakes up from another nightmare. His hands are by his sides as if he could still reach the drowning boy. The harsh sound of his breathing replace the echoes of the boy's gurgles for help. For a moment Dean lays still, feeling the thuds of heart slow down. Then he sits up, dragging the heels of hands over his eyes. The necklace of Sam falls on his chest. After a moment he decides to stand up, already loosening his sweaty t-shirt to shower once again.  
>In the shower he rubs himself clean until he can't feel the blood and mud of the nightmare anymore. Nights like this make him wonder if he should've blamed Sam for it. He scolds to himself while he turns of the shower. He couldn't blame Sam for being reaped, and he sure as hell couldn't blame Sam for the fact that he himself had murdered children in the arena. It's not like Sam didn't blame himself enough already.<p>

He knows that he won't be able to sleep anymore. He never could after that nightmare. After a moment of picking out his training clothes, he walks towards the living room, wondering if he could get something to drink. He eyes the bottles of wine and whiskey. His fingers already edging towards the bottles, but at the last moment, he decides against it. It's not like he could drink any alcohol in the arena, after all. Instead, he wanders off to the kitchen, looking for something like Coffee. The waitress looks at him sympathetic while she brews him a cup of coffee. Folding his arms over his chest, he scolds at her. He isn't going to believe that someone from the capitol is sympathetic towards him.  
>After receiving his coffee he walks towards the large windows in the living room. Watching the bright nightlife of the Capitol. If he was a mentor this year, instead of a tribute, he would be partying along with the Capitol people. Flirting with everyone there. In some kind of way, he is glad that he doesn't have to do that for another year. After a moment, Dean directs his eyes towards the sky, watching the flicker of the stars in the night. He finds comfort in them, because they're the same as the ones Sam and he sometimes spend their nights gazing at.<p>

Bobby finds him there as the sun is climbing up behind the tall buildings of the Capitol. Bobby doesn't ask if he had a nightmare, instead he nods his understanding and claps him on the shoulder. Then he rolls of to find something to eat and drink.  
>As Dean smells bacon, his stumach reminds him of the fact that he hadn't eaten much last night. Scretching his arms above his head, he stands up and pats after Bobby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh yeah, this was kind of a filler. Sorry. I don't want them to go to the arena almost immediantly, but I also don't want to describe every training day. I think I'm going to send them to the arena around chapter 10? If not earlier.. <strong>

**A special thanks to Emie16! You have no idea how happy your review made me!**

**See you guys next time. **


	6. They call to be heard

**Another short chapter. I think this story is finely starting to work towards the arena.** **Sorry that I haven't uploaded this story this week, but I was helping on a care farm, and I got to feed a lamb!**

The tributes are turning in a group of friends joking around while they're discussing things to do for the private training. Jo jokingly says that she'll strip for the gamemakers.  
>"Don't let your mom hear you, Johanna." Ashe scolds with a smile.<br>Jo rolls her eyes with a slight smile. "She would never let me go out of the house again."  
>"I might give them some flirt tips." Dean suggests loudly. "God knows they need it," he laughs, clapping Cas on the knee and shifting backwards as the other victors laugh along with him.<br>He smiles as other victors jump up with suggestions, he doesn't have any idea what he is going to do. Bobby had given him the advice to get creative, but he so far he hadn't thought of anything else than throwing some tridents around.  
>He still has an entire day of training to go through. "I'll come up with something." He reassures to himself. Pushing his chair away from the table he stands up and follows the other tributes out of the cafeteria. He frowns while his eyes go over the stations. .<br>Looking around, he sees Castiel painting camouflage with the morphines of district five. He finds Jo making fire with district 1. He doesn't feel like joining the morphines in making flowers over each other's bodies, and working together with district 1 is unthinkable. Dick must have noticed him looking because he turns around to wink at him before going back to making friends with Jo.  
>Dean glares at him, and then he sees Katniss looking just as lost as him. Strolling over with his hands in his pockets he gives Katniss a bitter sweet smile.<br>"Girl on fire." He says, "how 'bout you give me one of amazing archery lessons, and I give you a trident lesson?"  
>After a moment of hesitation, Katniss agrees. He knows his way with a bow and arrow good enough. Not nearly as good as Katniss, of course, who seems to become another person as she shoots. After a half-hour Dean praises her for a job well done, and they move on to the trident station. The instructor seems happy to have Dean with him. While Dean helps Katniss in a good throwing stand, they discuss tridents and their usefulness. as Katniss hits the mark after the fifth try, Dean smiles proudly at her. She gives him a nod in return and goes back to throwing tridents. Following her lead, Dean picks up the trident, the smooth metal under his hand is comforting. With little effort he throws it death-centre. Katniss gives him a side-way glance, and then turns back to her own trident.<br>When Katniss has thrown around 10 tridents, she sighs and turns to him. "I think that's enough for now, thank you Dean."  
>He grins back at her, "no, thank you."<br>They both go different ways after that, and Dean meets up with Castiel, who's covered in painted flowers.  
>"Had a nice time?" Dean asks with a smile.<br>Castiel huffs, "It was okay."  
>Dean turns and gestures for Castiel to follow him.<br>"Where to go?" Dean asks, gesturing around.  
>After a moment of considering, Castiel leads him to one of the stations that neither of them have done. For the rest of the midday they're busy with flaying animals.<p>

Dean's leg can't seem to stay still as he waits to get called for the private training. His eyes follow Wiress as she slowly makes her way to the door. Dean's eyes stay on the closed door, with just one thought in his head, he is next. Dean has already decided that he is going to throw some tridents around. It might not be the most original thing to do, but he can't think of anything that would surprise the Gamemakers. After 15 minutes the metallic voice of the woman says that he can enter. Dean stands up and throws a glance at the other people around him. Some of them nod solemnly to him, and Jo puts both of her thumbs up, Dean gives her a brief smile. With a sharp inhale, he throws the door open.

Most of the gamemakers are eating and drinking when he walks in. But as soon as he stands infront of them and scraps his throat, they all quietly turn around.  
>"Dean Winchester, district four." He says, drying his sweaty hands on his sides.<br>The Head-Gamemaker nods at him, and then waves his hand to say that he can start. Dean ignores his heart throbbing in his chest while he picks up a trident. The same trident he had thrown earlier today. The cold metal feels weird in his sweaty hand. He positions himself, and after a glance at the Gamemakers, he throws it as hard as he can. The Trident hits the heart of the mannequin. Again, Dean glances up to the Gamemakers, looking for any sign of approval. Some nod at the mannequin, making small gestures towards the other Gamemakers. Dean takes this as his queue to continue. After throwing five tridents, some of them hit death-centre, while others are a bit off. The Head-Gamemakers speaks up, "this will do, thank you Dean Winchester."  
>Dean nods in return and tries to make a steady pace to the elevator. In the elevator he breaths in heavily, feeling his heart slowly calm down.<p>

Missouri came in 30 minutes after him, and with their stylists and Bobby they eat their dinner. Bobby asks him a million of questions about his private training. And even after Dean declares that he didn't do anything else then throwing some tridents around, Bobby still asks him more.  
>To be honest, he doesn't think he would get a high score, but then again, he probably has a couple of sponsors because of the years he spend as victor. So the score doesn't worry him that much, but he can't help but lean forward a bit when the announcer gets to district four.<br>"Dean Winchester, with a score of… Eight!"  
>Becky and the stylists cheer, and Bobby clasps him on the shoulder and praises him for a job well done. Missouri gets a seven, and after that they watch the other scores and take note of the people with the highest scores. Jo also gets an eight, and Ashe gets a six, which is a decent score. Castiel succeeds to get a nine, probably because of his talent with knives. Both of district twelve get a twelve. Bobby lets out a low whistle, "better whatch out for those two." With that Becky switches of the TV and ushers Missouri and him to bed, warning them for tomorrow.<br>Tomorrow, which means: the interviews.

**Hopefully I´ll get the next chapter up somewhere around next week, if school doesn´t get too busy. **

**Feel free to correct me on my grammar!**

**Bye. see you next time, and thank you for the 300 views! **


	7. Wanted to fight this war without weapons

**The song used for this title is Elastic Heart from Sia. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, otherwise Dean would be a lot happier and Katniss would be treated more respectfully in district 13. **

* * *

><p>His prep team chatter around him, trying to create the atmosphere that there normally was. Except, you know, it's not working. Any time one of them try to get him into the conversation, he gives them short, snappy answers. While doing this, he could practically feel Bobby glare at him. He tries his best to feel sorry about his actions. But as soon as they start chattering about the wedding dresses of Katniss Everdeen, and that they'll probably never know which one won. He can't really find himself too. Soon his prep team are done, and they leave promising that his stylist will soon come with his clothes. He only hopes that this time he would get more to wear than just some fishnets tied around him.<br>Luckily enough, his stylist gives him white trousers with a white loose shirt. He also gets a necklace of shells around his neck that feel like plastic. Straightening his sleeves, she nods to him. "All done."  
>She takes a step back and places her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. Dean gives her a hesitating smile, nodding his thanks. Then she does something he hadn't expected, she steps closer to him, and warps both her arms around him. "Good luck." She whispers in his ear. Rubbing her eyes as she lets go, she leaves smutches of green mascara beneath her eyes.<br>"Well of you go," she says too cheerily, moving away of him. ,  
>Walking to the door, Dean hesitates for a moment by the door, he gives his stylists a long look. Then he opens the door and makes his way to the elevator, where he is supposed to meet Bobby, Becky, and Missouri. The funny thing is, he realizes while he is waiting for the rest, is that he doesn't feel nervous at all. He had discussed with Bobby what he could and could not say, but he knew that whatever he is going to say, the Capitol audience is his.<br>A minute later Missouri and Bobby arrive. Missouri is dressed in a dress similar to his clothes, a simple white dress with the edges covered with shells. Bobby has a black suit on, he's probably going to try and get sponsors for them tonight.  
>Becky joins them a minute later, and her exciting comments fill the elevator on the way down.<p>

Some other tributes have already gathered offstage and are chatting quietly with each other. Some of them give him a nod as hello, before turning back to the person they were talking with. Dean finds Jo rather quickly. And although she isn't dressed up as a tree this time, you can see that her stylist definitely had thought of trees while creating the dress. They make light conversation and soon Castiel joins them, this time dressed in an overall. While Jo is talking about her private training to him, Dean suddenly notices that all the other tributes have fallen quiet. Dean follows the gazes of the other tributes, and soon sees Katniss and Peeta standing just outside of the elevator. Dean immediately notices Katniss dress as the one he had seen on the television moments before the reading of the card. Peeta is dressed in an elegant tuxedo with white gloves. They're wearing the clothes they should have been married in. Dean feels anger bubbling up inside him. He does his very best to not let it show when he finally manages to say, "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing."  
>"He didn't have any choice. President Snow made him," Katniss answers, somewhat defensively. Dean feels the anger for president Snow burn in his chest. The snake is once again playing with his poison, and Dean suddenly feels the need to do something about it. Something he hadn't dared in years. But the thought of his family, and all the harm that can be done to them if he does something Snow didn't agree with, replaces his anger in his chest with worry. All the other tributes stay quiet for a moment, some of them look angry while others look sympathetic.<br>Then Cashmere tosses her flowing blond curls back and spits out, "Well, you look ridiculous!" She grabs Roman's hand and pulls him into place to lead the procession onto the stage. The other tributes begin to line up as well. Some of them give sympathetic pats on the shoulders of Peeta and Katniss, and Jo actually stops to straighten the pearl necklace of Katniss. "Make him pay for it, okay?" she says.

Katniss nods, but she doesn't look all too sure what Jo meant by it. Dean understands it, and he feels worry for his friend, and the stupid things she might say tonight.  
>One by one the tributes are lead up stage, and Caesar Flickerman, hair and face highlighted in lavender this year, welcomes all the tributes and quests.<br>As the tributes begin their interviews, Dean really notices the anger and betrayal the other tributes feel. But the tributes manage to play the game so smart, so wonderfully smart. Because everything they say somehow manages to fall back on their dismay with the games and President Snow. Of course, some of them don't play along with the games, and instead they talk about their plans on survival.  
>Cashmere, to Dean's surprise, manages to start it by talking about how she can't stop crying as she thinks about the Capitol citizens and the losses they have because soon 23 victors will be dead. The act is amazingly played, full with soft sniffles, and the occasional sweeps at her eyes, and underneath it all, the hot burning anger. Beetee manages to make Caesar really nervous as he starts to question the legality of the Quell.<br>And after Wiress's interview, with the occasional completion of Beetee, it's Dean's turn.  
>Caesar meets Dean with the same smile he had when Dean was sixteen, but his eyes seem to be more alert.<br>"Welcome back, Dean." Caesar says all too cheerful, and Dean smiles back at him.  
>"Thank you, Caesar. I'm glad to be back, although I had wished the circumstances were different." Caesar gives him a breathy laugh, and his eyes narrow slightly at him.<br>"Yes, I can believe that. I think a lot of us are very sad to see you go like this, aren't we?" Caesar asks the crowd, and he is met with a lot of screams, with some "I love you, Dean's" in between.  
>Dean smiles and winks at the crowd, "Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys too!"<br>It seems kind of cowardly, while even district one speaks out about the games, Dean is the one who doesn't say anything.  
>Caesar makes some light conversation with him, when Caesar asks if Dean wants to say a couple of last words to someone special.<br>Dean nods and shifts to the camera, taking in a deep breath he speaks in careful chosen words. "Where ever you are right now, I want you to know that if I die in the games, my last thoughts will be on you," Dean waits for a moment, and a lot of people scream, thinking he is talking about them, when actually he is saying his last words to his family. The ones he hadn't been giving the time for after the reaping. "Please, don't linger to long on my death. Move on, and be happy. I care about you." A couple of people even faint, and Dean gives the public a big smile, which he hopes is convincing enough. Soon after, Caesar thanks him and sends him back to the other tributes. Some of them look at him in confusion, probably wondering who his lover now is. B ut Jo and Cas both look at him in understanding, Jo even offers him a smile in comfort.  
>By the time Jo gets up, she asks the public if there isn't something that they can do to stop the Quell from happening.<br>"When the gamemakers made rules seventy-five years back, they surely didn't think the victors and the Capitol citizens would form such a close bond. It's cruel to break that connection, don't you think Caesar?" Caesar, who is clearly distressed by the responses the victors are giving him, doesn't know how to answer. The public, however, agrees with her in shouts, and by the time Caesar has the crowd somewhat in control, Jo's interview (much to Caesar's relieve) is over. Dean gives her a proud smile, trying to press down the worry he has for the trouble Jo might get for her actions.  
>But district eleven, one of the rebelling districts, really lights the spark (especially back home, Dean thinks). Seeder quietly musses Seeder about how, back in District 11, everyone assumes President Snow is all-powerful. So if he's all-powerful, why doesn't he change the Quell?<br>Caesar seems extra careful when Castiel comes up, and does his best to make his questions as simple as it is possible.  
>"Your mentor had told me you quite like hamburgers, is he right?" The questions is as safe as is possible, but Castiel still manages to give a rebel-like answer.<br>"Yes. We don't have hamburgers in district eleven." Castiel tells them, and a sad smile appears on his face. "But then again, we haven't got very much in district eleven."  
>The proud smile Castiel sends his way when Caesar quickly changes the subject makes Dean beam back. Castiel is performing his own little rebellion. And at the end of the interview, as Caesar kind of gives up and let's Castiel say what he wants. Castiel falls back on what Seeder said earlier, and adds that if President Snow wanted to change the games, he could, but that he probably doesn't think it matters that much to anyone.<br>By the time Katniss is introduced, the audience is a complete wreck. People are crying and demanding that the games must be changed. As Katniss begins to spin, Dean can't help his shout of shock as her dress goes up in flames. When underneath the dress the other dresss with wings come out, Dean sees what Cinna had done to the dress. Katniss, standing on stage, looking as shocked as everyone else, has been turned into a mockingjay. The symbolization of the rebellion. Dean knows, as Cinna stands up and accepts his applause, that Cinna isn't going to live through the games.  
>Peeta, the last one to go, manages to set fire to the spark by admitting that Katniss is pregnant. As the fire unfolds, the audience goes up in flames with it. Screams of denial and rage are heard from the audience, the people who normally don't care about the death of a child, are suddenly so much more affected about the possible death of an unborn baby.<p>

As Katniss unexpectedly grasps Castiel's hand, Castiel doesn't hesitate to grab hold of Seeder's. Soon everyone is holding each other's hands and showing the first unity among the districts since the Dark Days. The Gamemakers must have realized this too, because soon the screens go dark. But the damage is done. People back home have seen it. The victors are standing up against the Capitol.

In the darkness everyone starts to stumble off the stage, and Missouri keeps a tight grip on his hand as she pulls him through the other tributes to the elevators. The bright elevator light is kind of disorientating, and while he blinks in annoyance, he hears Missouri say beside him: "I think the games have only just started."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! They're going into the Quell faster than I wanted them too, but whatever.<strong>

**I was also thinking to do a compenion piece to this, giving the perspectief of Sam or other people on a couple of chapter, and I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you for following or even viewing this story.**

**I hope you have/had a nice weekend, and hopefully to next time. **

**( P.s I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update next week, or the week after, because soon I'm going on a small trip of three days to Germany with my school, so..)**


	8. Say Something, I'm giving up on you

**This chapter title is from Say Something (no shit), by A Great Big World. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games, all rights belong to Erik Kripke and Suzanne Collins (and I wouldn't have it any other way). **

**Just some warnings before you read the chapter, there will be lots of volence in the later chapters, and also major charactar death. But I think that if you can watch Supernatural and The Hunger Games, this won't be too much of a problem. **

**More author notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Bobby is already waiting for them when the elevator opens.<br>"It's madness out there." Bobby sighs, dragging his hand through his neatly combed hear.  
>With quick steps Dean walks to the window, trying to make sense of what is happening outside.<br>"What're they doing?" He asks, his eyes moving over the people who are running around, screaming like mad men.  
>"They're tryin' to get the President to stop the games." Missouri guesses beside him.<br>Dean spins around, feeling hope building up inside of him. The hope quickly ebbs away when he sees Bobby's expression. "But that won't happen," he observes.  
>Bobby sighs and shakes his head. Of course President Snow couldn't back down now, his only change now is to strike back, hard.<br>"Where's Becky?" Dean asks, changing the subject.  
>"She was ordered to go home," bobby answers.<br>Then he probably won't see Becky again. "Say goodbye to her from me."  
>Bobby nods in answer, and for a moment they stay quiet. The unspoken farewell hangs in the air.<br>When Dean finally moves to hug Bobby, Bobby's eyes have gone misty.  
>"Take care." Dean says, slapping Bobby on the back twice before letting go.<br>He lifts back up awkwardly, giving Bobby a tight smile. Then he shuffles to the door, fearing to go to sleep. At the door, Bobby stops him with a soft "Dean."  
>Dean turns, and Bobby scraps his throat, shifting in his wheelchair. "Goodbye, son."<br>Dean's hands clench, forcing himself to stand tall and not cry. The goodbye is heavy, and he feels a lump in his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nods and gives Bobby one small smile. Then he leaves, walking out of the door as if he is leaving his life, slow and with hesitation.

Missouri's door is already closed when he walks into the hallway. Leaving him alone in the hall, standing in front of his own door. He forces himself to open the door, and then starts to go through his night-ritual with small actions. Stripping of his clothes, he turns on the shower. The various buttons on the shower don't impress him like they did when he was sixteen. He knows, in the shower, that if he wants to cry, it is now. But as he stands there, the hot ray of water raining down on him, he can't find himself too. It all seems too unreal to him. Turning the shower off, he forces himself into his nightclothes, before climbing into his bed.

The night gives him no nightmares, but he doesn't get a lot of sleep either. Every time he opens his eyes, he hopes for a moment that his mother would be there. Shaking him awake and telling him that John cooked breakfast for them, and if he wants some, he has to wake up. But every time he opens his eyes, he is left with the cold realization that in the morning his mother won't be waking him, but his stylist.

The morning comes too soon, and with it comes his stylist. Her feet dragging over the floor as she follows him out of the door. The ride to the arena is silent, apart from Dean's chewing. When he was sixteen, before he got sponsors, he hadn't had any food, leaving him with the question if he was going to starve to death. He still remembered the empty feeling in his stomach while searching for any berries that he could eat. So now, even though he feels like he is going to throw up, he forces the food down his throat, and then washes everything away with water.  
>When they reach the launch room in the arena, he takes a quick shower. His stylist dries his hair with silent tears on her cheeks.<p>

This year's tribute outfit is a fitted blue jumpsuit, made of very sheer material, that zippers up the front. A six-inch-wide padded belt covered in shiny purple plastic. A pair of nylon shoes with rubber soles. The suit feels weird against his body. Dean frowns as he examines the fabric. It would probably offer no protection against snow or sun. But then again, it is from the Capitol, and their outfits have surprised him before. He doesn't think of asking his stylist about it.

While waiting for the voice to tells him to prepare for launch, he sits with his knees shaking. His stylist is still crying silent tears, waving her hands around while walking around the the voice tells him to stand on the circular metal plate, he does so in silence.

Suddenly his stylist spins around , "I never wanted this Game to happen." She cries, and Dean looks at her in surprise.

When he was sixteen, and had met her for the first time, she had chatted on and on about the Games and how amazing they were. He is about to warn her about the words, what kind of effects they could carry. When the glass cylinder slides down around him and the plate underneath him begins to rise. He mouths the word 'Goodbye' to her, but he doesn't think she saw it.

He tries to keep his eyes as long as possible on the launch room, knowing that it is the last room he'll see. When the breeze catches his hair, he forces himself to stand tall. The glass retreats, and then he is standing free in the arena. The sun is bright, and for a moment he wonders if something is wrong with his vision. The ground is too shiny, and seems to keep moving. He narrows his eyes at the ground around his platform. Blue waves crash over his feet, and for a moment he wants to laugh at the irony of it all.

Looks like he is back at the water he had missed so much.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith, the Hunger Games announcer, hammers his ears.<p>

He shakes his head, trying to focus. He has less than a minute to decide where he'll go.

The cornucopia is shining in the bright light of the sun, he squints his eyes as he tries to scan the weapons for a trident. It doesn't take him long to find it in between all the knives and swords.

Then he scans the ground around him, the trees behind him are taller than he has ever seen. There even longer than the fences around his district. He forces himself to give a name to the woods around him, and suddenly the voice of a ten year old Sam fills his head, telling him enthusiastically about the stuff he had learned that day in school. _"Yeah, and we learned about jungles today, Dean! I saw pictures, and the trees there are huge! Do you think we'll see a jungle one day, Dean? I hope we do."_

He shakes his head, trying to gain focus. Now that he has the name of the woods, he moves on to the water, apart from the metal plates the other districts are positioned up, there isn't anything else in the water to hold on too. Which gives him an advantage to the other tributes.

When the gong sounds, he only hesitates for a moment before diving into the water. While the other tributes are still struggling in the water, he is already at the cornucopia, picking his trident and a small sword. Enough for protection, but not enough to slow him down by much.

Missouri is also already at the cornucopia, she has already picked up her weapons, and is now searching for someone. Seeder, he supposes. Dean looks around, looking for any sign of Jo or Cas.

Instead he sees Ava Wilson, the tribute from district six, already raising her throwing knives. A minute to late he realizes who she is aiming at. Before he can shout his warning, the sickening sound of knife hitting flesh fills the air. And Missouri slumps down into a lifeless heap on the ground.

Before Ava has any chance to reposition herself, his trident is already flying towards her chest. It hits her right in the middle. By the time she is lying dead on her back on the ground, he is already pulling his trident out of her chest. After a moment of consideration he picks up the throwing knives that killed his district partner too. With his foot he nudges her body from the platform, and with a splash her body float in the water. The water coloring red around her. He looks up frantically, and he suddenly notices all the other tributes around the cornucopia.

With one last glance, he dives back the water in, trying to get as far away from the cornucopia as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>First couple of minutes of the first day are done! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Just as an extra fyi, I'm going to make the games longer than they are in the books. Because three days are just too short for me, I think it might become around one/two week-ish? **

**Also, I think I'm going to write the companion pieces to it, but they would just be some random one shots from other people's perspective. I don't know when I'll start to write that. **

**I probably won't be able to update next week, because monday to wednesday, I'm going on a trip to Germany (Yay!) with school, and Friday it's my dad's birthday. Sorry.**

**Sorry for the short chapters.. I'll promise I'll start writing longer chapters soon. **

**I would love to hear your thoughts about the story. **

**Thank you for over the 500 views, and a special thanks to Emie16 and the real world is scary, you have no idea how happy your reviews made me! **

**Goodbye, I'll ****Hopefully**** see you next time. **


	9. A Thousand Silhouettes

**So I did get enough time to update this week.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor The Hunger Games. All rights belong to Erik Kripke and Suzanne Collins. **

_**You bleed, we crawl like animals,**_  
><em><strong>But when it's over, I'm still awake<strong>_

_**A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,**_  
><em><strong>No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me<strong>_

_**- Silhouettes Of Monsters And Men.**_

**_See the end of the chapter for more notes._**

The earth his feet run on is dark and spongy. His breathing is heavy, and he tries his best to ignore the screaming behind him, instead focusing on the sound of his feet upon the ground. The jumpsuit is already drenched in sweat.

He takes a second to look back, only to see vines and dark bushes he ran through behind him. The cornucopia isn't visible anymore, and for a moment he allows himself to stop. He lets his back fall against the wet wood of the trees. His jumpsuit scrapes against his back as he slides towards the ground. Rubbing his sweaty hand across his face, he tries to regain his breathing. He gazes around the woods while keeping a careful ear out for any suspicious sounds. He tells himself to make a plan, but all he can think about is that Missouri is _dead_. It seems kind of weird, that the woman who walked up the stage with her head held high, is now probably still crumpled on the ground by the cornucopia.

He swipes his hands across his face, and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the glimmer of his weapons. Both of the metals are dulled, his sword with the mud from the ground, and his trident with the blood of a victim. He picks up his trident, and swipes it over the ground, leaving smutches of red over the moss. With the small sword he slashes through vines. He rips of the leafs with more force than necessary, then he stands up, and binds his trident with the vines to his back. Just so, that if he has to fight, he can grab his trident and throw it. Nodding to himself, he grabs his sword and the throwing knives from the ground. He hooks the throwing knives to his belt, and holds his sword in his hand. His breathing has evened out and then, with the sun as his compass, he starts to walk further again, now looking for shelter and water.

His tread begins to get heavier as he starts to get thirstier and hungrier. Already swallowing is becoming difficult and he can feel fatigue starting to creep up on him. The sun blares against his back, and he knows that he can't walk much further. So, with the energy that he has, he starts to build a small shelter in the shadow of the trees. He waves vines together and tries to make it as closed off as possible. The first canon goes off while he is busying himself with placing leaves over his shelter. He suddenly feels sick as he remembers that it is Missouri's cannon, who now officially is dead. He wonders if people will weep about her death. Some people from the Capitol will, and some of district four might. Bobby will probably drink a glass of whiskey in her honor. But Dean isn't allowed to cry, not now. So instead, he tries to act like it doesn't faze him at all, instead focusing on his small hut. He counts the cannons that follow Missouri's. After her cannon, five other follow. Which hopefully means that the Capitol citizens had enough excitement for today, and that he gets a quiet night. He crawls into his hut as the white sun starts to slip back under the horizon. He sits with his legs crossed and grabs his trident from his back. He tries to keep his eyes open, but slowly, he can feel himself nodding away.

The sound of the anthem wakes him up. He sits up startled, and then crawls towards the opening of his little shelter. The sky is already brightened with the seal of the Capitol. The anthem strains away and soon the face of Missouri feels the screen. He gulps and looks away. He looks back as soon as the face from the male of district five fills the screen. He is followed by Ava, Dean grits his teeth and tries his best to keep his face as neutral as possible. She is followed by both tributes from district eight – Cecilia and Woofs. They are followed by the female of district nine, than the seal of the Capitol comes back with the finale notes of the anthem. Then the sky goes dark expect for the moon. He sits there in silence, only broken by the sound of insects. He didn't know any of them really good expect for Missouri, but suddenly he is thinking about Cecilia who tries to dislocate three children from her shoulders, and Woofs, who didn't hear him no matter how loud he talked. But they're all dead. All gone forever.

He swipes sweat away from his eyes, and takes one last look at the moonlight before crawling back into his hut and settling in for the night. He positions himself against the back of his hut, sitting up so that he can get away any time. He stretches his legs out and groans in irritation of the warmth.

He falls asleep that way, sitting in his own sweat. The only sound around him is the cricking of the insects, and they all fall quiet too as the sound of a gong feels the sky. Dean is jarred awake by the first bang. He tries to count all the rings, and comes out on twelve.

Twelve rings, what would that signify? Maybe one for each district, or maybe it's midnight. He waits for further instructions, maybe the voice off Claudius Templesmith, inviting them to a feast. And god, doesn't that sound nice at the moment, a feast where he can get something to drink, maybe. Instead, a lighting bold strikes a large tree, and then he hears the muffled sound of rain splashing against the ground.

Rain! Which means that there is water for him to drink. He doesn't wait for one second before crawling out of his shelter. Stumbling over the vines, he decides to follow his way back to the beach by the cornucopia, maybe than he will see the rain.

The sound of rain stops as he begins to see the cornucopia in the distance. Dean slumps his shoulders in disappointment, but keeps walking in the hope that the rain left behind puddles big enough for him to get some water out. The feeling of sand underneath his feet is refreshing, and he stands still for a moment, letting the slight breeze from the water by the cornucopia run over his cheeks. The silence is ripped away by a cannon, and Dean quickly grabs his trident, searching for any tributes on the sand around him. Instead, he hears screaming coming from the jungle behind him. He positions himself towards the trees, when he suddenly hears a scream he recognizes. "_JO_!" He screams, running into the jungle.

His path is destructive as he rips away vines and bushes, trying to make his way towards the sound of his friend screaming. "JO! Hold on! I'm coming!" Dean shouts into the night, looking around frantically for his friend.

The sound of trampling feet comes from his right, and there he sees Jo followed by Katniss and Peeta. They all look like they´re running away from the mist behind him. The voice of Jo sounds faint as she warns him. "Dean! _RUN_!"

His friend cripples towards the ground, and although she warned him to run, he can't leave her there. So instead, he runs towards his friend. She jerks as he tries to pick her up. "_Dean_ _go_, the fr-frog." She doesn't need to finish her sentence as the frog swirls around him.

He screams out in agony as blisters starts to form on his skin. "_SON OF A BITCH!_" He shouts out, forcing himself to bow down to pick his friend up. Then he starts to follow Katniss and Peeta down the hills, towards the beach. His legs spasms and he drops his sword. He stumbles but manages to regain his footing, running faster as the frog licks his back. Time seems to lose its meaning as the frog swirls through his thoughts. Tears start to form in his eyes and only the last need of survival makes him stumble further. Nothing makes sense, and soon he feels himself stagger to the ground, with Jo trapped under him. Jo groans and tries to push him off.

He manages to drag himself of her and then he sees the wall of white frog behind him. The frog presses itself higher, as if there is glass between them and the frog. He collapses to his knees. "It-_it_ stopped." He stutters out.

The others seem to understand, because they all turn their head towards the white wall of mist, now looking like it is being dragged up into the sky. They lie there, gaping and twitching as they watch the frog disappears into the night, only leaving behind the moon. Not for one moment does he think the possible tread that Katniss and Peeta could form for him as he lies there. After a few minutes pass, Peeta vaguely gestures upwards. "Mon-hees." He gasp.

Dean follows his twitching finger and soon sees two monkeys sitting on branches above them.

"We-we need to _move_." Jo breaths out, pointing towards other monkeys that are making their way towards the branches.

Dean nods, and soon he begins to drag himself towards the opening of the jungle, towards the beach. Soon Katniss and Peeta start to follow him, and after them, Jo. Twitching they crawl their way towards the beach.

As soon as he feels the warm sand under his hands, he collapses into himself, letting his breathing even out against the yellow sand.

He only manages to lift his head as Peeta starts to struggle to get on his knees, only to crawl into the water surrounding the Cornucopia. Katniss starts to follow, and they both wash themselves clean while groaning. "The water- _it_ helps." Katniss groans out.

When Dean finally manages to crawl next to them, Katniss and Peeta are already in the water, and Jo is being helped by them. He hesitates before dipping his hand into the warm, salty water. He hisses and jerks back as if he touched a open flame. He looks at his hand, as if expecting it to be on flames. Instead, he sees wisps of white mist come out of his wounds. Hesitating, he lets his entire arm sag into the water. He bits his lips from keeping of screaming out. When he sees a milky subsistence leek into the blue water, he slowly starts to drag himself further and further into the water. The pain is torturous, and for a moment he thinks he might black out. But he keeps pulling himself further into the water until he is sitting next to Jo.

Peeta and Katniss are both out of the water, instead repositioning their weapons together on the beach. They seem to be whispering to each other, but Dean pays them no attention as he watches the frog escape from his wounds.

"_Thank you_." Jo gasps out.

Dean barely finds enough energy to nod, and instead lets his head fall back on the slightly wet sand. They sit there in silence, cleaning themselves. When Jo is entirely clean, she turns to look at him. And for the first time in the light of the moon, he notices the tears in her eyes.

"Ashe is dead." She whispers into the night, with her fingers in front of her mouth. The sound of small waves wisps away her words, and Dean shakes his head in denial. "He is- he was hit the hardest by the frog. He couldn't move anymore. I – I had to _leave_ him, Dean." Only then does she turn to him, and Dean feels tears form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He breaths, and Jo nods, turning to gaze towards the moon.

"He probably wasn't going to make it." Jo whispers to herself, letting her hands glide through the water.

Dean isn't sure if she wants him to deny it, or agree with it. "I'm sorry." He repeats instead. Looking towards the moon as well.

Their moment of silence is broken by Peeta, who offers Jo her axe. "We're going to get some water, do you guys want to come, too?"

Dean looks at Jo questionly, and when she agrees with a small nod, he agrees as well. Climbing out of the water, he hangs his trident back into his self-made holder out of vines. He hoses Jo out of the water as well.

They all stand in silence for a while. Katniss has her bow in her hand, and Dean's hand is close enough to grab his trident if he has too.

"Let's go to the place the mist was, shall we?" Jo says. When all of the gazes turn to her, she shrugs and moves her hair out of her face. "The frog is gone, it probably is one of the places other tributes are least likely to be at the moment."

After a moment, they all agree and make their way towards the trees in silence, and Dean suddenly notices how much his wounds have start to itch, he glances at the others to see that they're scratching their wounds too.

Katniss scoffs, "Don't scratch, you'll only bring infection."

Dean sighs, but tries to not scratch his face again, the rest of the way they walk in silence again. By the tree, Peeta makes the hole somewhat bigger before Katniss unwraps a spile from the parachute she had bonded around her belt, and dean can't help but gawk. "You guys got a spile? How?" He asks, and he can already feel fresh water run down his throat.

"Sponsorship." Jo declares, looking just as thirsty as he is.

"Awesome." Dean breaths, watching as Katniss carefully places the spile into the tree so she doesn't damages it.

Dean laughs out loud as water begins to run out of the tree. Each waiting their turn, they all get to gulp down a few handfuls. Dean even gets the change to wash the sand out of his hair.

Later, when they're all clean, They decide to put a camp up on the beach, with Katniss and Peeta taking the first watch. Dean and Jo both shuffle down into the sand, trying to make themselves comfortable. In the end, Jo ends up lying with her head down his arm, and he supports his own head by making a small head support out of sand.

"Don't think this means anything, Winchester." Jo jokes next to him, and Dean sighs mockily. Short after that, Jo's breath starts to even out, and soon Dean follows her into dreamland.

**So yeah, another chapter! **

**I first of all want to say, that no. This story isn't going to be Jo/Dean. That last part was written, and I just liked it so I decided to keep it in. But this story is going to focus on Dean, and besides some side pairings ( John/Mary, Jess/Sam ****and maybe Gabriel/Kali.) ****It is going to be Gen. **

**Second, Did you guys know that I was planning to kill Jo off in this chapter? Yeah I was.. But then I thought, I better keep her alive ****for now**** so she survived. But Ashe did die. :(. **

**I find Jo's dialogue really hard to write, because she really wasn't given a lot of screen time, and so I can't really do her charactar justice. She's fun to write because of that too. **

**Big, big shout out to: SweetChick621, morgannotmeagan, Emie16 and the real world is scary, your reviews made me so happy!**

**Uhh so my trip to germany was nice, if anyone was wondering, first I thought I wouldn't be able to update, but today I felt like writting so I wrote this. **

**This chapter probably has a shit tone of mistakes, because its 02:21 while I'm editing this. So, sorry for that. If you see any mistakes in this chapter, don't be afraid to point it out. I rather have that people help me with my englisch so it can get better than ignore it. **

**Wow, I'm starting to ramble. **

**Thanks for anyone that takes the time to favourite, follow or review this story! It means so much to me! **

**Goodbye and hopefully see you next time. **


End file.
